


The House of Zor-El

by EgyptAdbydos



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confident Kara Danvers, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, GP, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Harems, Masturbation, Pregnancy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Short one shots of Kara claiming her lovely ladies, or dates that end up very steamy and birthing scenes this contains Girl Penis Kara, when Kara is pretending to Kara Danvers she is her shy stuttering clumsy self, when she's Kara Zor-El she is very confident and dominating.





	1. Alex

Kara woke up in the middle of the night, she gave a soft moan when her hand brush against her morning wood, she looked over and saw her adopted sister was still asleep. Kara reached under the sheets and gently tugged out her cock, she blushed slightly thinking she'll get caught but she didn't care she was horny. 

Kara started pumping her cock bitting her lip to keep herself from moaning as she used her other hand to fondle her balls. Closing her eyes ss she pictured Alex using her mouth to suck her off, twirling her tongue around the head, taking it into her mouth.  Kara practically drooled in her fantasy as she pictured herself gently guiding Alex into taking all 9inches of her hard cock. 

 Kara pumped herself faster as she felt her balls drawing up and her dick throbbing, she was so close and the thought of Alex taking her to the base as she started cumming was enough to set off her orgasm.

Kara bucked her hips twice as she spilled her seed into her hand. Kara sighed happily and jumped a foot in the air when Alex spoke. 

"You know if you want me so badly why not just do it with me?" Alex rolled over in her bed and looked at Kara.

Kara blinked twice and blushed and started stuttering. "I...I mean...No....I mean I would..."

Alex stood up and made her way over and smirked at her as she pulled off her nightgown and said. "You really think I cant hear you? Kara I've been listening to you for months, I leave for collage in a few weeks come on."

Kara cleared her throat as she eyed Alex, she loved her sister's curves and she finally spoke. "You do know I have sperm...very potent sperm...and we dont have condoms." Kara finished lamely. 

Alex smirked and said. "Well then you'll just need to pull out in time, come on Kara we both want it please, you know I love you." 

Kara smiled as she went over to Alex and kissed her gently. "I love you too....but Alex if I do this...If i make love to you..you're mine and there is a chance that I'll..."

Kara's eyes widen as she got kissed by Alex. "That you'll love others and create a harem...I think if we pick carefully maybe I can tolerate the others."

Kara smiled brightly and said. "I can do that...if it makes you happy." 

Alex nods and kisses Kara who took control and deepened the kiss as she pushed Alex down. Kara made sure to be careful with Alex, gently kissing and nipping skin as she made her way down and pushed Alex's legs apart beforw diving in and licked her pussy lips. 

Alex moaned as Kara licked her cunt, pushing her tongue in as Alex arched up. Kara moved her tongue faster and and smirked when Alex breathed her name as she orgasmed. Kara licked her love juices and pulled away and grabbed her member position it.

Kara looked into Alex's eyes asking permission as Alex nods before she pushed the head in, groaning at the feeling of having wet velvet walls encased her hard cock. Kara panted once she was hilted she grabbed tge sheets in effort not to hurt Alex. 

Alex moaned as she got stretched by Kara's girth and size, she bucked her hips. "Move..please."

Kara grunted as she pulled out leaving only the tip before thrusting back in. Building up speed and pushing in deeper with every thrust, Kara closed her eyes as she listened to Alex's sweet mewls and moans. Kara heard the sheets ripped as she started to loose herself in her pleasure, in the back of her mind she was reminding herself Alex is human and she could really hurt her, and to pull out. 

Kara groaned as she felt Alex's walls getting tighter around her dick, her thrusts got more desperate as she felt the familiar signs that she was about to cum. Alex let out a loud moan as her orgasm racked her body, her clinged to Kara tightly wrapping her legs around her waist. 

Kara gasped she was impressed by her sister's grip but she was too close as she whimpered she couldn't hold back for much longer. Alex's orgasm made her pussy tighter and wetter making the sound of Kara's balls hitting her backside a bit louder. 

Kara knew she could break her sister's hold on her but it would mean hurting her before she could think of anything else she felt her cock throbbing as she began to squirt her cum inside Alex. Kara gasped as she pushed herself all the way in, giving two more shallow thrusts as she finished cumming.

Kara mewled as she came to a stop enjoying the feeling of her orgasm left her as she looked down at Alex. Once her hazed mind cleared she felt guilty seeing the slight bruises and destroyed bed. "Oh Alex...Im so sorry."

Alex panted and said. "Its okay...that was the best orgasm of my life." 

Kara smiled promising herself to get better control so she wouldn't hurt her mate. Before a thought occurred to her and said. "Alex...I didn't pull out."

Kara watched Alex's eyes go wide and looked at Kara before saying. "Shit."

Kara twirled her thumbs nervously its been three days since she claimed Alex, three days since she accidentally creampied her but she loved and there's no way she's wearing a condom or pulling out, it felt too good spilling inside her mate. 

Alex sighed in relief and said. "Im not pregnant and judging by your look I'm going to start birth control so you can cum inside me without worries...and maybe later in life we can talk about kids."

Kara smiled sadly and said. "Alex....I dont think I can get you pregnant...we're different species...so it might never work." Kara felt tears prickled her eyes, she hated the fact that she might never be able to have kids.

Alex's face soften as she hugged Kara and said. "Oh, Sweetie...you never know maybe you might."

Kara sniffled and said. "Really?"

Alex nods and says. "Yup...now how to we explain to mom when she comes back from the convension about the bed..."

Kara blinked and said. "Crud....she's going to kill me."

Alex sighed and said. "No, she wont me on the other hand she might."


	2. Alex part 2

Kara sighed as she turned off her alarm, she had to get to work in two hours but she didn't want to leave her bed well more like she didn't want to leave her mate. Kara looked down and smiled Alex was using on of her arms as a pillow fast asleep. 

Kara smiled more as she remembered last night activities, and by the looks of it her cock did too as it stood up to its fully 9 inches.

Alex woke up when she felt her warm pillow shift and then something pushing inside her pussy causing her to gasp. "Kara."

Kara grunted as she began to move, loving how Alex was clamping down on her dick as she began to move faster. "Sorry...Alex..I just...oh Rao you're tight." Kara panted as she moved faster pinning Alex beneath her.

Alex moaned in pleasure as she felt herself trapped under Kara's body, she rigged her nails into the broad muscular shoulders as she watched Kara's abs flex as she humped her into the mattress. Alex was amazed on how Kara's body moved while fucking her, it was like well oiled machine, moving in prefect sync. Kara groaned as she pushed in deeper and harder trying to keep in mind that Alex was only human and her mate. She didn't want to hurt her, but she was in heaven getting her hard cock squeezed in all the right places.

Alex let out squeals of pleasure and loud moans of Kara, driving Kara more crazy as she increased her speed. "Kara....Oh...so close..." Alex gasped out as she felt her stomach tightening up. 

Kara growled softly as she felt Alex's walls getting impossibly tight as she grabbed Alex's in a gently yet firm grasped as she moved her hips using her super speed. Alex's eyes widen as she felt Kara's grip on her hips she knew she'll be slightly bruised but the pleasure she was feeling over shadowed it as she let out a silent scream as her orgasm came crushing down on her, causing her to squirt and cover her and Kara's groins in her slick.

Kara blinked when she felt Alex's body arch up and the heavenly warmth that incased her cock became even more wet and felt that wetness cover her balls making her realized she cause Alex to squirt. Smirking she gave four more desperate thrusts before pushing herself all the way in, keeping her hips pressed against Alex's as her chock throbbed squirting her seed deep inside Alex's depths. 

Kara shivered in pleasure as she gave two more thrusts as she finished emptying herself and kept herself inside for a moment to savor the feeling before pulling out and kissed Alex's gently who weakly kissed back. "I love you, Alex." Kara whispered softly.

Alex smiled as she panted, she survived being mounted by Mt. Everest again with minimal bruises so she was happy and she got the best orgasm in her life leaving her exhausted. "You are so lucky my plain doesn't leave until 6 tonight." 

Kara shrugged as she laid down next to Alex, her member starting go soft not that she satisfied it. "Its why I chose to wake up early so I could bury myself inside you and hopefully this mood will help me endure Ms. Grant more." Kara said as she stood up out of bed to go shower. 

"After all that woman drives me crazy, especially her mouth makes me want to stick something in it to shut her up." Kara muttered softly as she picked out her clothes for the day, not noticing how Alex was eyeing her. Alex watched Kara move around butt naked, looking at her perfect round butt and her perky breasts leading down to her six pack and lean muscular legs, but the best thing Alex liked about Kara besides her strong muscular arms was her currently limp cock that hanged between her legs were should have a pussy. 

Alex wasn't complaining though she loved that thing especially while it was in her, shaking her head because she was getting aroused and her arousal was making Kara aroused to she noticed. Kara's little friend was bobbing up and down as it slowly grew to its full mast, Alex blushed softly.

Kara looked at Alex smirking slightly as she smelled her arousal which made her cock stand up for attention again, Kara approached the bed and said. "You know I have time to do another round before I go to work."

Alex pulled her closer noting Kara let herself be pulled on top of her and said. "Really, then what are you waiting for, Zor-El?"

Kara growled as she kissed Alex pulling her into a passionate kiss before taking her again. A hour later Kara was fully dressed eating her breakfast of sticky buns along with Alex, she went out to get them before getting her stuff ready. "Okay, I'm going to try to get out work early today so we can do it again before you leave." Kara said as she fiddled with her glasses.

Alex smiled and said. "You mean you want to hump me into the mattress again." 

Kara groaned and said. "Alex don't say it like that I'll get hard again and then I'll never leave on time."

Alex chuckled and kissed Kara sweetly and said. "Go, your boss needs you at work, don't worry I'll be here when you come back then you can come with me to the airport."

Kara smiled and nods, grabbing her purse and key before heading out the door after Alex locked it. She walked down the hallway to the elevator pausing as she heard Alex moving around her apartment mumbling. "I'm not going to throw up." As soon as the door closed Kara could hear Alex vomitting she was just about to head back when she heard Alex say. "Don't you dare miss work." 

Kara sighed and mumbled. "How did she know I was listening, seriously sometimes I think she has the superhearing now me."

* * *

 

After work Kara came home, she and Alex spent their time talking and going at it like rabbits on any surface they could before it was time to take Alex to the airport. Kara waved at her sister as she board her plane and sighed, there was something Alex wasn't telling her and she wanted to know what it was she hated secrets. But Alex promised to tell her once she came back from her conference and Kara was going to hold her on that. Making her way to get something to eat at her favorite take out place, she waited as her order was placed in when she heard someone say turn it up. Kara turned her attention to the TV as it announced the flight that was having difficulties and was possibly gong to crash. Kara paused as she recognized the flight and said. "Alex."

Kara rushed outside and took off her glasses as she used her X-ray vision to see if Alex was okay and sighed in relief that she was but she wasn't for long if the plane crushed. Kara also noticed something else when she used her x-ray vision something that made her not thing twice about what she was going to do. Kara didn't expect herself not to be able to fly when she first tried to and land back, she cursed herself as she thought. Again, I can't loose her not now, she's everything I have left and with that thought she managed to get airborne. Kara panted as she made her way back to her apartment to get dry and wait for Alex, she was tired but excited, she did it she save Alex and the other passengers nobody got hurt and this was only her first try. 

Kara watched the news as she huffed and said. "Yeah well you try saving a plane and see if you don't make a mess." Kara heard the door shut and she spinning around to face Alex before going over and hugged her gently.

"Alex, are you okay?" Kara asked as she watched her sister. 

Alex nods as she sighed before saying. "Are you okay?...Kara why did you do that? You could have been seen Kara...No you were seen and now you can't take that back what were you thinking." Alex started to rant.

Kara watched her and said. "I was thinking I wasn't going to let my mate die, or our baby." Kara watch Alex stop pacing and looked at her in shock.

"How did you?" Alex began to ask when Kara took her hands into her own warm ones. 

"When I heard about the plane...I went outside and I used my x-ray vision to see if you were okay...and you where but I also noticed this prefect little mass that was in your womb." Kara said with a smile as she looked at Alex with pure joy. "And I knew, its mine, ours...our little one." 

Alex felt tears which she'll later blame the hormones on as she hugged Kara and she whispered. "You're not mad?" 

Kara kissed her temple and said. "No, why would I, Alex you're giving me the greatest gift ever."


End file.
